There are two known means and methods for indicating the angle of articulation between the front portion of an articulating vehicle, a motor grader for example, and the rear engine portion. One comprises a mechanical linkage connected at the articulation joint, which mechanical linkage extends to a sliding arrow indicator viewable by the operator.
A second means comprises an electrical system with a sensor attached at the articulation joint, which sensor operates a gauge in view of the operator.
The known prior art in this field has several disadvantages. Both the mechanical linkage and the sensor attached at the articulation joint are subject to inadvertent damage by the operator stepping thereon, also by maintenance personnel; by debris thrown from the moving tires or due to the engine fan. The placement of the sensor at the articulation joint subjects it to being overstressed by the actuation linkage, and adjustment of the sensor is complicated by requiring actuation linkage disconnection. The use of electrical parts allows greater versatility; however, as these parts are more delicate, greater protection is required due to their industrial operating environment.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved rear steer angle indicator for articulating vehicles of this type.